


It’ll be alright

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron:Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, implied Keith/Lance - Freeform, implied shiro/matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Lance has a panic attack. Luckily theres someone there for him.





	It’ll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> I know not every experience with panic attacks are the same. This is based on my own personal experience dealing with panic attacks.

Lance leans his back against the walls of the castle, taking in big shaky breaths. His chest pounding, He feels as he’s drowning, everything around him is moving.  
He closes his eyes and all he can see is empty whiskey bottles being thrown on the floor, cigarettes being thrown at himself and his siblings. He can hear the sound of his fathers voice, Loud..Booming. He can hear his father yelling curse words out at himself and his siblings. He’s shaking, he cant move, all he can feel is a hand wrapped around his neck, he feels like he cant breathe, he has no idea of where he is. He opens his eyes immediately, hot tears in his eyes. His ears still ringing.  
Over and Over again in his head he can hear banging and screaming, he just wants it to stop, but it wont stop. It’ll never stop, he thinks  
He buries his face in his knees and hears footsteps behind him  
“..Lance?”  
Lance shifts his head towards the figure  
“Shiro?”  
“Yeah, its me..what are you doing here?”  
“I-....i...i dont-...i dont-..i dont know”  
Shiro sits next to lance  
“Whats been bugging you?”  
Lance sighs  
“I’ve been thinking about my dad..each time i close my eyes i can hear him yelling, see him throwing a bottle at the wall, i can remember my siblings and i sitting at the dinner table wondering which one of us would get beat by him today”  
“..My dad was like that too..” Shiro sighed “he-..he would scream at me every chance he got- whenever i tried to tell him something he’d just calk me a rotten faluire and burn me with his cigarette”  
“Sometimes my dad would just..grab me and throw me against the wall- he’d scream and yell into my face and ears until my ears kept ringing” Lance started to choke up “he..he would make us do all the chores for him- i-i’d listen to him scream at my mama-..one day..mama left- dissapeered without a trace..papa got angry and he-..” Lance points to a scar on his shoulder “he started chasing me and my siblings around the house and-..he almost tried to kill me Shiro- he-..i would have been dead-“ Tears started falling out of his eyes, Shiro wrapped his arms around lance tightly  
“Hey..Hey its okay, im here..it’ll be alright..nobody here is going to hurt you”  
Lance buried his face into shiro’s shoulder, his muffled sobs becomming quieter  
“Sometimes...im scared to go back to earth, he may be in prison but-...but what if he got out???” Lance’s voice was shaky, he let out a few sobs in Shiro’s shoulder  
“Hey hey..it’ll be okay..” Shiro wiped a tear from Lance’s eye “If there are chances he is out of jail, you can go to japan with Keith to stay with our dads-..they’ll make sure you’re safe- Or..you could stay up here in space if you wanted- Allura and Coran would probably want to blast your father into the sun”  
Shiro rubbed Lances back, making sure he was breathing okay  
“You have the entire team here for you, Lance. You have Hunk,Pidge,Allura,Coran,Me,Matt..knowing that you miss Keith you can contact him anytime-“ Shiro let out a soft chuckle “he’d probably come running to you in a heartbeat-..asking about who hurt his baby and how he could fight whoever hurt you- probably would shower you with countless love and affection afterwards- Like how Matt does with me”  
Lance smiled a bit “yeah..he would”

Shiro began to calm Lance down a little bit by telling him things from embarrasing stories about Keith(like his emo phase and his endless pining over Lance) to the time he ran in a garrison hallway with nothing but his boxers and wearing the bi flag as a cape while Matt filmed it. Hearing Shiro’s soothing voice helped Lance calm down, he was glad there was someone able to comfort him.  
“If you arent up for a mission tommorow we can always have Matt fill in, or we can call Keith up and have him fill in as well”  
Lance smiled “Thanks, Shiro”  
Shiro smiled back “Anytime.”


End file.
